


The Governess

by HipHopAnonymous



Series: Nanny and Governess [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Collaboration, Cunnilingus, Discipline, F/F, Fan Art, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female Ejaculation, Figging, Forced Orgasm, Hand Strapping, Ineffable Wives (Good Omens), Light Bondage, Masturbation, Nanny Ashtoreth Has a Penis (Good Omens), Other, Overstimulation, Pussy Spanking, Spanking, Spanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HipHopAnonymous/pseuds/HipHopAnonymous
Summary: Nanny Ashtoreth's best pair of panties are stolen by the naughty new governess, Miss Elizabeth Fell, who uses them as an aid in a flagrant display of self-abuse. As a member of the Dowling household staff, much better behavior is expected. Luckily, Nanny Ashtoreth is just the woman to instill a bit of strict discipline in order to get the new governess in line.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Nanny Ashtoreth/Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Series: Nanny and Governess [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568683
Comments: 101
Kudos: 814
Collections: ineffably kinky





	The Governess

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is part of a SPANKSGIVING collaboration with the talented [Aivelin (link to Twitter!)](https://twitter.com/Aiverin?ref_src=twsrc%5Egoogle%7Ctwcamp%5Eserp%7Ctwgr%5Eauthor)
> 
> [Direct Link to Uncensored NSFW Art](https://d2pqhom6oey9wx.cloudfront.net/img_resize/6228130475ddfcf1f69e42.png)  
> 

Nanny Ashtoreth’s favorite pair of panties were missing from the laundry. One of the housekeepers had returned her freshly laundered clothing that morning, minus one pair of pale blue knickers. They were smooth, sexy, comfortable, and _perfect._ Only now, they were gone, and Miss Ashtoreth strongly suspected it wasn’t just an error on the part of the maids. The members of the Dowling housing staff, including herself, were fastidious in their duties. All except one. Ergo, the nanny had a very good idea what had happened to her missing panties. Her heels clicked loudly on the floor as she made her way down the hall toward the location of the most likely culprit: the not-so-fastidious new governess.

It had been Miss Ashtoreth herself who had convinced Mrs. Dowling that she simply _must_ hire a governess for little Warlock. It was the British thing to do, and such tutoring would give him an academic advantage down the road, and wouldn’t all her snooty friends back home in America be jealous? _Etcetera, etcetera._ This particular temptation was on the house since Crowley had gotten sick and tired of the angel’s miserable attempt at gardening. The governess gig was a much better fit for Aziraphale, after all. This way, instead of cluelessly putzing about in the dirt, Aziraphale could happily spend his days with his nose buried in a book.

This morning, however, the new governess, Elizabeth Fell, had her nose buried in a pair of unwashed pale blue panties. _Nanny Ashtoreth’s_ pale blue panties. Miss Ashtoreth opened the door to Miss Fell’s room to find her in bed, undressed and shamelessly spread out, snowy white hair unpinned and mussed into a halo around her head. A prim little white bra with only a hint of lace covered her heavy, heaving breasts, and she still wore her stockings, neatly clipped at midthigh to a white garter belt cinched around her waist. The rest of her uniform, however, including her own pair of simple white panties, lay in a tartan and khaki heap on the floor.

Her eyes were closed in rapture, lips parted, one hand pressing Miss Ashtoreth’s stolen pair of undergarments against her face, while the other worked furiously between her legs. She was a vision. Well, _some kind_ of vision - the kind one might find in a lewd magazine. Nanny Ashtoreth cleared her throat.

Elizabeth startled, clamping her thick thighs together. She not-so-sneakily shoved the panties under the pillow beneath her head, then scrambled to sit up, trying to cover her breasts and soft tummy with her arms while angling her knees to hide her naked quim.

“What have we here?” Nanny Ashtoreth asked, scolding in her Scottish lilt, “Such a filthy, depraved girl. You ought to be ashamed, Miss Fell!”

“Miss Ashtoreth!” Elizabeth said, short of breath, pale face flushed pink. “I didn’t hear you come in!”

“Of course you didn’t, my dear,” Nanny said, a little smirk on her lips. “I don’t imagine you’d hear much of anything while partaking in such _indulgences_. I’m disappointed in you, Miss Fell. This sort of self-abuse is unbefitting of a proper lady.”

Elizabeth’s blush darkened and spread from her cheeks down to her chest. Miss Ashtoreth crossed her arms, sighing as though very put out.

“As a member of this household, there are certain expectations of you, Miss Fell, and it falls upon me to instill discipline where it is lacking. I know that you are new, but, nevertheless, you will need to be punished. For dallying on the job, touching yourself to naughty, lustful thoughts, and,” she reached a hand beneath the pillow and slowly dragged her panties out by her thumb and forefinger, dangling them in front of Elizabeth’s face, “for being a little thief, as well.”

“Oh, but I … I mean I didn’t … you see, I just … ” having been quite literally caught with her pants down, Elizabeth was unable to invent any suitable excuse. Her face crumpled and she let out a dramatic little _boo-hoo_ instead. “Ohhhh, Miss Ashtoreth, I’m so sorry!”

Miss Ashtoreth carefully removed and set aside her sunglasses, revealing intense golden eyes. “Oh, you will be, wicked girl! Now, sit up on the edge of the bed, please.”

“May I please get dressed first, Miss Ashtoreth?” Elizabeth asked, fidgeting, hesitant to move in such a state of undress.

“Certainly not. You won’t be needing anything covering your naughty bottom until I’m through with it anyway. But first, I suggest you do as I asked!”

Elizabeth hurried to comply, pouting over the veiled threat to her backside. She scooted forward and perched on the edge of the bed while holding her knees tightly together, squirming nervously. Miss Ashtoreth unbuckled the narrow leather belt from her skirt, unthreading it slowly and then folding it neatly in half.

“Hold out your palm, Miss Fell. That’s right, the filthy one you were using to debase yourself, please.”

Whimpering pitifully even as she obeyed, Elizabeth held out her trembling hand, reluctantly opening and flattening her fingers.

“I hope this helps you remember to keep your dirty hand away from your naughty bits, young lady.”

Miss Ashtoreth swung the leather strip down with a sharp snap across Elizabeth’s outstretched palm and the girl yelped, immediately curling her fingers into a fist and bringing her hand to her chest. She clutched it there, looking pleadingly at the nanny with big, watery eyes.

Nanny Ashtoreth was not swayed. “You’d better keep that naughty palm out or you’ll be getting extra.”

After a few petulant whines and a bit more squirming beneath the woman's fierce gaze, Elizabeth held out her palm again, squeezing her eyes shut, clearly agonized at the prospect.

Miss Ashtoreth struck Elizabeth’s open hand with the thin belt again. The girl’s body jerked, but she held her position, quaking from the effort. Nanny Ashtoreth smiled fondly at her, then whipped her palm several more times, the cracks from the leather against her skin echoing amidst the girl’s cries.

Once satisfied, Nanny Ashtoreth rethreaded and refastened the belt around her waist. She then took Elizabeth’s pudgy hand in her long, thin fingers, examining it carefully before bringing it to her mouth and pressing a soft kiss against the reddened palm.

“Good girl,” she said. “You took that so well.”

Elizabeth let out a shuddering breath, body quivering, tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. She gazed up at Miss Ashtoreth, mouth agape, with a mixture of reverence, anticipation, and love.

“Now to deal with your thievery.”

The rapture on Elizabeth’s face gave way to sulk. “Oh, but Nanny, I’ve learnt my lesson already!”

Miss Ashtoreth dropped the girl’s hand and put her fists on her hips, raising an eyebrow. “Hardly. You’ve barely been punished at all, my girl. The hand strapping was only for the self-abuse. You must be punished for stealing, as well.”

Nanny gently but firmly pushed against Elizabeth’s shoulder, urging her to lay back on the bed. The governess bit her bottom lip and crossed her hands demurely over her naked mons.

"No need for such modesty after the flagrant display I walked in on, Miss Fell,” Miss Ashtoreth scolded with a click of her tongue, batting the governess’s hands away. The girl reluctantly laid them down by her sides, blushing.

Miss Ashtoreth appraised her, and then reached for the red ribbon tied around her own neck, pulling it loose. She crouched down and made quick, skillful work of binding the governess’s ankles together with it.

“That will do nicely,” she murmured as she lifted both of Elizabeth’s legs into the air by the ribbon, pushing them up and back.

Elizabeth’s pudgy stomach rolled, the garter belt digging into the flesh, as she was bent nearly in half. The position gave easy access to her plump buttocks, and Nanny gave them a stern little pat. The girl squeezed her eyes shut, face blazing red, and vigorously shook her head from side to side.

“Oh! Oh! Noooo! Please don’t, Miss Ashtoreth! Not like this!”

“Don’t what, Miss Fell?”

Elizabeth huffed and gave her hips a cranky, frustrated little wiggle which Nanny Ashtoreth answered with a sharp spank to her right buttock.

“Well?”

“Ooh! You’re going to … oh, _please_ , Nanny! Please don’t spank me like this! It’s too embarrassing!”

It _was_ terribly embarrassing. With her legs up in this position, not only was her bare bottom taut and vulnerable, but her cunt was prominently displayed, as well, open and exposed to the cool air of the room. A dusting of feathery white curls covered her fleshy mound, trailing down alongside her plump labia, the inner folds glistening with damp arousal.

“But, Miss Fell, you weren’t too embarrassed earlier, were you? When I caught you with your legs spread, diddling this naughty little cunny in the middle of the day?”

Elizabeth only whimpered pitifully and covered her face with her hands.

“No, dear, you weren’t. And that was after shamelessly stealing my best pair of underthings, too. I’d say this is just the right manner in which to spank your naughty bottom, Miss Fell!”

Nanny Ashtoreth sat down beside the governess, wrapping one arm tightly around the girl’s knees to hold her firmly in place. She scratched her manicured fingernails lightly over Elizabeth’s quivering buttocks then lifted her hand high and brought it down with a tremendous _SMACK!_

Elizabeth stiffened and let out a distressed little _ooh!_ Miss Ashtoreth’s hand hurt her bottom just as much as any paddle or strap, she was certain, which was a whole lot! The mean, evil nanny did not even allow her time to recover before delivering another spank, followed by another, and another. Elizabeth’s fleshy buttocks jiggled with every burning smack. She reached her hands down, the instinct to cover and protect her poor, defenseless bottom tempting, but quickly thought better of it, grasping the quilt in her fists instead.

Miss Ashtoreth was strong despite her lithe figure, almost _demonically_ so, holding Elizabeth firmly in place. Still, as Elizabeth's bottom was spanked to broiling, the girl began to thrash so forcefully that even such a strong woman was starting to struggle to keep her in the proper position.

Several sharp swats were thusly delivered to the backs of Elizabeth’s tender thighs as Miss Ashtoreth scolded, “Keep still, you naughty thing!”

Elizabeth could hardly be expected to obey while her backside was being so mercilessly spanked, the skin feeling more and more scorched by the second. She just couldn’t help but twist and buck her hips, desperate to stop the fire being ignited against her pale, tender bottom.

“That’s it!” Miss Ashtoreth finally exclaimed with a huff. “I’ll just have to _make_ you keep still.”

Despite those ominous words, Elizabeth enjoyed the short reprieve from the spanking. Her bottom throbbed all hot and tingly, and she stifled a moan at the delightful warmth spreading throughout her loins.

She cracked open her eyes, cheeks flushed, still panting. Her chin doubled as she tucked it to look down curiously at Miss Ashtoreth. The nanny had pushed up her sleeves, and was giving her a knowing little smirk that widened into a demonic grin as the woman summoned something into her hand with a flourish.

Elizabeth furrowed her brow and Nanny Ashtoreth held the object up so the governess could better see. It looked sort of like a white vegetable, peeled and carved into a thick little dart. It took only a moment of study before realization dawned on Elizabeth. The governess was a very well-read woman, after all.

“Ginger?! Oh, please no! Not that, Miss Ashtoreth!”

Nanny Ashtoreth’s teeth flashed sharp in her devilish smile. “Oh, but this isn’t ginger, Angel. Close, though. This is a root from a very special plant that grows only in … _my hometown._ ” Her eyes sparkled with predatory glee. “It’s Hellfire root. Freshly carved and ready for naughty celestial beings who can’t keep still during their spankings.”

Elizabeth paled and her heart sped. “No, no, no! Please, Nanny!”

“Now, none of that!” Miss Ashtoreth gave her thigh a smack and the governess let out a stuttering groan. “Quit your sniveling and do something useful. Spread your bottom open for me.”

Elizabeth’s face blazed scarlet. Whimpering, she reached down to grab a well-spanked buttock in each hand, spreading them apart to better reveal and open up her tiny wrinkled arsehole ringed by little white tufts of hair.

“Very good,” Nanny praised. She then worked the root right into the girl’s tight anus, twisting and wriggling as needed, deaf to the girl’s gasps and groans. The root oils made it just slick enough to penetrate without too much fuss, and finally, it was fully seated with only the bulbous end sticking out; securely lodged with no risk of slipping free.

For half a moment, Elizabeth felt only _filled_ by the cool, slick root, but then. Oh, _but then!_ The heat didn’t just bloom, it _erupted_ , as though the root had caught fire, sending a flare of hot, burning agony everywhere inside her tender anus.

“Ahhh!” she half gasped, half shouted in shocked anguish at the heat, feeling like a red hot poker was wedged between her buttocks.

“How does that feel, young lady?” Miss Ashtoreth asked, despite knowing very well.

Elizabeth bit her lip and thrashed her head from side to side, pulling and twisting the quilt gripped again in her fists. “Oh, oh, it burns!”

Nanny Ashtoreth merely hummed and then resumed the spanking. Only now, Elizabeth dare not move, since every squirm and wiggle brought a renewed wave of blistering fire to her root-plugged hole. She could only lie as still as possible, screeching and wailing as her bottom was thoroughly spanked. Her anus throbbed and twitched around the hateful little root’s unbearable heat, and so she submissively endured the wrath of Nanny’s relentless hand, delivering spank after spank after _spank_ until her buttocks and thighs were a bright cherry red.

Finally, when her backside had reached intolerable levels of flaming agony, the spanking ended, leaving Elizabeth panting and moaning, face as red and hot as her thoroughly roasted rump. She couldn’t even enjoy the delightful afterglow that typically followed a sound spanking with that Hellish root still up inside her. She stuck out her bottom lip, chin trembling, and gave Miss Ashtoreth her best sad puppy-dog eyes.

“Oh, please, please take it out!”

“Have you learnt your lesson, my dear?” Nanny asked, placing her finger against the end of the root and giving it a mean little push.

Elizabeth squealed at the resulting burst of flame to her anus. “Ohhhh, yes, yes! Please! I’ll be so very good, I promise!”

“Very well, then.”

Miss Ashtoreth ever so slowly pulled the root out and Elizabeth sighed in relief, finally free to writhe in a hybrid of agony and bliss, waves of pleasure-pain emanating from her throbbing backside. The heat, now more delicious than distressing, spread, sending a warm pulse from anus to clit. She rubbed her thighs together, almost involuntarily, as the pressure rose. The heat engulfing her sex was like a fire spurring her on, and she chased the sensations, flying, reeling uncontrollably, overwhelmed as rushing pleasure nudged insistently at her from the inside out.

She gasped in shock at the small burst of liquid that accompanied her orgasm. Not only had she come untouched, but _squirted!_ Right there in front of Miss Ashtoreth’s disapproving gaze.

“Why you little harlot,” Nanny hissed, sounding terribly scandalized. “It looks to me like you’re _enjoying_ this, you depraved, wicked girl.”

“I’m so sorry, Miss Ashtoreth!” Elizabeth squeaked out, burying her mortified face in her hands.

“Well! I’ve punished your naughty hand, your naughty bottom, and your naughty arsehole, but it seems your naughty little muff is still in need of discipline.”

Elizabeth gave an indignant whine at that, but Miss Ashtoreth only urged her to bend and then spread her knees as wide as she was able with her ankles still bound by the red ribbon. Displayed like this, Elizabeth couldn’t hide the evidence of her lust. Spread open, the wet swollen state of her was oh so _telling_. Her sex was flushed pink, pert little clit tucked swollen just inside its thick hood, her chubby folds shiny with slick. Miss Ashtoreth licked her lips and made a small, nearly imperceptible _hungry_ noise. It was a sure sign that her appreciation of the view outweighed any _actual_ disapproval, and a spark of joy bloomed in Elizabeth’s chest. Then gently, but firmly, Nanny Ashtoreth began spanking the governess’s cunt.

Elizabeth squealed at every smack against her most tender, sensitive, _intimate_ skin. Each strike sounded so embarrassingly wet and sent a mixed jolt of pain and pleasure to her twitching clit. It barely took any time at all before that familiar pressure was building again and she let out a high-pitched warble at a particularly sharp spank to her pussy that forced her right over the edge.

“ _Again?_ ” Nanny asked in mock surprise. “Oh, you _are_ a little strumpet, aren’t you? My goodness, how many have you had already today?”

The governess only whimpered, eyes closed, her face sweaty, red and wrecked. Short on patience, Miss Ashtoreth began spanking her inner thighs, so conveniently exposed with Elizabeth’s legs spread as wantonly as they were.

“I asked you a question, Miss Fell! How ( _spank!_ ) many ( _spank!_ ) times ( _spank!_ ) have ( _spank!_ ) you ( _spank!_ ) come ( _spank!_ ) today?!”

Elizabeth shrieked and hurried to respond. “Th-three! Three times! I did once before you came in!”

“Three? Is that all?” Miss Ashtoreth smirked down at her. “Well, now, that isn’t nearly enough for you, you insatiable hussy. You wanted to indulge this afternoon, so indulge you I musssssst.”

The woman flicked out her impossibly long and queerly forked tongue before tucking her head between the governess’s ample thighs. She went straight to work, licking a long stripe from back to front, teasing her clit, overly tender from its earlier endeavors, and laving mercilessly at her still hot arsehole. Nanny Ashtoreth’s tongue was a wonder, moving rapidly, seeking those special places that made Elizabeth buck upwards; a ready excuse to tightly grip the generous swell of her hips, holding the girl down, digging her fingers into the flesh and bruising the pale skin.

Elizabeth came again.

“Just look how inssssatiable you are. I can’t very well sssstop now.”

Miss Ashtoreth kissed the girl's cunt until Elizabeth was nearly sobbing for respite, yet still continued on, lapping against her overworked clitoris to wrench orgasm after orgasm from the exhausted organ. Elizabeth could do nothing but push uselessly at Miss Ashtoreth's head and let out a pitiful high-pitched, quavering wail. It was only when Elizabeth had lost count and the drag of tongue was downright painful that the woman finally, _finally_ showed mercy and relented.

The red ribbon was untied and her ankles gently rubbed down. Elizabeth curled onto her side, eyes closed, mewling softly. She was moist and wrung out, warm and sore in the most delightful ways, utterly worked over and as soft as putty. The bed dipped behind her and Miss Ashtoreth was warm against her back, petting her damp, matted hair, tucking the flyaways behind her ears. The woman pressed kisses to her neck, her shoulders, her back, and then, eliciting a dazed little giggle from Elizabeth, to her stinging red buttocks.

The governess revelled in the worship she was paid, nearly glowing in cherished delight. And then she was _actually_ glowing, absolutely luminous in her bliss. Or perhaps it was only a trick of the light.

“How are you feeling, Angel?”

“Mmmm,” was the only response Elizabeth could muster as she drifted, eyelids heavy.

“That really was a lovely fantasy, wasn’t it, _Miss Fell_?” Nanny continued, running her hand softly down Elizabeth’s flank. “I’m so glad you put it in my head.”

Elizabeth responded to _that_ , snorting and turning to raise an eyebrow at Miss Ashtoreth. “ _I_ put it in _your_ head? You’re the one running around this place looking like a … well, like _that_! One would think you’d read books on the subject!”

“Well, we both know you have.” Cheshire cat grin.

It was a wonder that Elizabeth could still blush at that even after all that Nanny Ashtoreth had just done to her.

Miss Ashtoreth kissed Elizabeth on the top of her head. “Naughty governess.” Then on the lips. “Naughty angel.”

They enjoyed a nice little late morning cuddle, Elizabeth slipping in and out of consciousness while Miss Ashtoreth allowed her to rest until the sun was high in the sky.

“All right, Miss Fell, I believe it’s time for you to get back to work. You have a tutoring lesson with young master Warlock soon, don’t you?”

Elizabeth groaned.

“Come on, up you get. Time to get dressed.”

The governess reluctantly stretched and got up, miracling her hair and face back to presentable, and then reaching for her pile of clothing. Miss Ashtoreth snatched the white panties from the floor before Elizabeth could get to them. The governess gaped at her.

“I’ll be taking those, my dear,” Miss Ashtoreth said, tucking the undergarments into her skirt pocket. “Turnabout is fair play. You stole mine and _used_ them, so I’m going to borrow yours. Now hurry up and get dressed, Miss Fell, your pupil awaits!”

Red faced, Elizabeth hurried to obey, visibly squirming once she was back in her clothing sans underpants. She knew better than to fetch a new pair of panties, recognizing that this was intended as a bit of extra “punishment” for her supposed transgressions. Being bare beneath her tartan skirt was _breezy_ , which was admittedly a small relief considering the warm state of her backside. However, she just couldn’t stop flushing as every movement reminded her how naked and exposed she was just underneath the fabric.

Miss Ashtoreth, having already miracled herself decent again and donned her sunglasses, gave Elizabeth’s poor inflamed, secretly _uncovered_ bottom a firm pat through the rough woolen skirt.

“I think this will serve as a good reminder not to steal anyone’s panties again. Wouldn’t you agree?”

“Yes, Miss Ashtoreth.”

Elizabeth Fell walked down the hall, and Nanny Ashtoreth followed several steps behind. The nanny smiled gleefully at the stiff way the governess moved, knowing that her well-spanked bottom was chafing against the flowing skirt. She idly fingered the girl’s underwear inside her pocket, thinking about her plans for _this_ pair of pilfered panties. Her erection strained eagerly beneath her skirt. She was quite looking forward to a little _indulgence_ of her own.

Suddenly, she remembered that she’d forgotten her blue pair in the governess’s chambers - the pair that began it all. Would the girl be brazen enough to _use_ them again? Miss Ashtoreth’s eyes flashed hungry behind her sunglasses and she swiped her forked tongue along the points of her teeth. _Oh,_ how she hoped so.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to the lovely and wonderful [Sparkleinthestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleInTheStars/pseuds/SparkleInTheStars) for coming up with the brilliant idea of Hellfire root.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/HipHopAnonymou9)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://hiphopanonymousao3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
